Pétalas na areia
by Kahhh
Summary: Tsunade, após receber uma mensagem via pergaminho de Suna, preocupa-se com o futuro de Konoha após ler o documento, e decidiu fazer uma investigação através de Sakura. GAASAKU
1. Prólogo!

**SINOPSE:** . Tsunade, após receber uma mensagem via pergaminho de Suna, preocupa-se com o futuro de Konoha após ler o documento.  
>Por ser uma ninja observadora constatou que havia algo de errado no conteúdo após identificar rasuras na escrita e decidiu fazer uma investigação através de Sakura, que permanece no País da Areia para cuidar da saúde de Kankurou, que ainda não havia se recuperado da luta violenta contra Sasori. Porém, Tsunade não imaginava que Sakura ia se relacionar tão intimamente com o Kazekage, pondo suas vidas em perigo.<p>

**DISCLAIMER:**Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO****IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO!<strong>

* * *

><p>O Sol nascia de mansinho, se escondendo por entre as nuvens. Gigantescas massas nebulosas se aproximavam da vila acompanhadas de trovões, relâmpagos e ventos fortes.<p>

A vila acordava aos poucos; os habitantes do lugar caminhavam a passos rápidos pela rua pouco dispostos a encarar mais um dia entediante de trabalho. Não sabiam eles que estavam sendo observados por alguém. Da sacada do prédio Hokage, Tsunade olhava o horizonte com desdém, no peito o coração batendo fragilizado e a preocupação visível em sua face.

A Hokage não estava em seu melhor humor naquela manhã de chuva: além de ter dormido mais de uma vez no escritório por conta de vários goles de sake, ela recebeu uma notícia via pergaminho de Suna que a deixou abalada. Por enquanto assinar papeis e separar missões diplomáticas para os ninjas não estavam em seu plano, Konoha sempre em primeiro lugar.

Por causa desse documento importantíssimo, Tsunade resolvera marcar uma reunião de urgência com os mais antigos e experientes membros do conselho de Konoha: Koharu e Homura. Além de serem membros de grande importância, também são os responsáveis por escolher os lideres de Konoha caso aconteça algo grave com o Hokage atual. Ela não quis que todos do conselho permanecessem na reunião, não estava a fim de ouvir críticas e choramingos, somente uma solução para esse problema que para ela era grave por afetar o futuro da Vila.

Estava ficando impaciente com a demora de Homura e Koharu: eles já deveriam ter chegado a meia hora atrás. Suspirou o ar fino e fresco e começou a contar até 10 para afastar o estresse. Apertou o pergaminho entre seus dedos ainda sem poder acreditar na atitude mesquinha de Gaara. Por que motivo estava fazendo isso? Será que Sakura fez algo errado em Suna enquanto estava em missão? Balançou a cabeça espantando tais pensamentos. Era impossível, pois Sakura estava no pais da Areia unicamente para cuidar de Kankurou, que ainda não havia se recuperado após lutar contra Sasori na tentativa de resgatar seu irmão caçula que tinha sido sequestrado pelo grupo.

Com certeza uma tremenda ingratidão da parte do Kazekage, ja que Konoha sempre esteve de braços abertos para ajudar Suna... o mínimo que podiam fazer era agradecer da melhor forma possível, e não agir de maneira fútil em um recado via pergaminho.

Era uma situação caótica, se por acaso Gaara cumprisse o que relatou naquele documento, Konoha estará em mal lençóis e isso com certeza irá atrair inúmeros inimigos.

- Espero que essa reunião seja importante, deixei de tomar meu café da manhã para vir até aqui - Um alívio invadiu a alma de Tsunade ao ver Koharu e Homura aparecendo atrás de si. Ela ignorou as palavras grosseiras da velha e sem rodeios lhe entregou o pergaminho. Já perderam tempo demais.

A velha, confusa, pegou o pergaminho das mãos da Hokage e arregalou os olhos ao ver o símbolo de Suna. Os cabelos grisalhos da mulher balançavam freneticamente com o vento gelado acompanhado de algumas gotículas de chuva, os trovões eram intermináveis e de fato não era um bom momento para ficarem na sacada.

- Acho melhor você ler esse documento no escritório, aqui está chovendo - Tsunade disse enquanto ia caminhando até a porta do recinto. Parou no meio do caminho ao perceber que a velha ainda permanecia paralisada no mesmo lugar; então ela virou-se para encarar a anciã que tremia diante da notícia via pergaminho.

- Não pode ser - Não conseguia acreditar naquele conteúdo. Koharu sentiu o desespero lhe invadir enquanto Homura estava estático ainda sem entender a reação dela - Ele não pode fazer isso! - A voz da velha saiu num tom rude.

- Eu sei disso - Tsunade ignorou a chuva que caia densa e caminhou até a mulher - Vou descobrir o que aconteceu para o Kazekage ter essa atitude.

- E como vai fazer isso? É impossível!

- Sakura - A velha arqueou uma sobrancelha contrariada pela médica ainda não ter retornado a Konoha - Ela é a única que pode fazer isso. - Estava se irritando com a maneira de agir de Koharu - E olha bem essa letra, está rasurada e o Kazekage sempre foi caprichoso em suas escrituras - Não deixou de notar esse pequeno detalhe no documento. A velha realmente concordou com Tsunade, era estranho.

- E como pretende falar com Sakura se todos os pergaminhos que enviamos vai direto ao escritório de Kazekage?

- Será que da pra parar de gritar? - Realmente aquela velhinha a cada dia que passa estava ficando mais ranzinza - Eu já pensei nisso, eu só queria a presença de vocês aqui para alertá-los sobre o problema e para pedir que fiquem preparados caso ocorra algo mais grave - Após dizer essas palavras, Tsunade se afastou dos dois membros do conselho e adentrou seu escritório, os dois velhos a acompanharam. A Hokage se aproximou de uma estante e pegou um pergaminho - Vou mandar um ninja AMBU entregar o recado e pedir para que Sakura investigue, assim não levantará suspeitas - Ela tinha muita confiança em Sakura, e era a única esperança de todos para descobrir o que estava acontecendo e o porquê do Kazekage agir de maneira hostil naquele pergaminho.

Em Suna, Sakura preparava a seringa para fazer mais uma aplicação e Kankurou já bufava de tensão naquela cama aparentemente macia.

Por pedido de ambos os irmãos, ela permaneceu na mansão Sabaku para cuidar da saúde de Kankurou que havia passado muito mal após a cirurgia que Sakura fizera para retirar o veneno de seu organismo, infectando seus órgãos.

- Relaxa Kankurou, vai sentir apenas uma picadinha - Ela riu da maneira que o Sabaku a olhou. Caminhou a passos leves até ele e mostrou a injeção para o rapaz - Isso é pra você aprender a não ser teimoso - Disse de maneira alegre se debruçando na cama e o encarando direto.

- Você sabe o motivo, Sakura - Ela pediu para que ficasse de bruços e baixasse a calça pela metade - Tinha que salvar Gaara - Envergonhado obedeceu a médica e o fez. Sakura molhou o algodão no álcool e passou na pele, segurou firme a seringa e perfurou - Ai! - Kankurou passou a mão massageando onde a medica havia lhe aplicado a injeção.

- Sei sim, foi muito arriscado, e tira essa mão - Afastou a mão invasora e colocou um gás onde fez a aplicação. Jogou a seringa em um cestinho de lixo - Aliás Kankurou, você tem o bumbum gostoso - Sakura soltou uma gargalhada com o comentário que fizera após dar um tapinha no traseiro de Kankurou. O rubor invadiu as bochechas do Sabaku "_isso__é__constrangedor_" admitiu para si mesmo e ergueu as calças rapidamente, ainda sentindo a dor latente.

- Sakura, não teve graça - Era sempre assim que Sakura lhe aplicava as injeções, era divertido.

- Você tem que descansar para que eu possa fazer novos exames em você, adormecerá daqui alguns minutos - Agora o tom de voz de Sakura foi mais sério, ela brincava com o seu paciente mas apenas nas horas certas.

Apesar dos tais "constrangimentos" os dois se davam muito bem, haviam se tornados grandes amigos. Podiam sempre contar um com o outro.

Kankurou adorava a companhia da ninja de Konoha, ela sempre lhe ajudava com os seus conselhos, principalmente se tratando de mulher. Já ele era considerado o homem mais galinha de Suna, é claro que Gaara estava incluído nessa lista, mas Kankurou não só brincava com as mulheres como também machucava o pobre coração delas.

As vezes agia como uma criança mimada por conta de alguns remédios amargos ou injeções doloridas, mas essas ocasiões o faziam bem somente ao ver Sakura sorrir, gostava de vê-la feliz. Afinal tinha muito o que agradecer, graças á ela estava vivo.

Sentiu seus olhos ficando pesados e o corpo implorar por descanso. Teve somente a imagem de Sakura sorrindo para si antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer.

Sakura caminhou até uma mesa e separou alguns itens para utilizar nos exames de rotina, tinha que ter certeza de que não havia mais veneno nos órgãos do paciente. Caso houvesse seria deveras preocupante. Ele já passou por uma cirurgia complicadíssima e se tivesse de fazer outra a vida dele poderia estar em risco.

Ela se sentia um pouco culpada pela recaída de Kankurou porque Gaara necessitava de sua ajuda para se recuperar após ser revivido por Chiyo-Bah-sama; o Kazekage estava muito fraco e debilitado, e ela era a única em quem confiavam para os cuidados de seu líder.

Ela sempre retornava do quarto do Kazekage irritada, o orgulho dele era demais para ela tolerar, sem falar das visitas constantes das garotas, principalmente Matsuri que estava transformando o quarto de Gaara em uma floricultura.

Sakura assustou-se quando um ninja AMBU surgiu atrás de si, estranhou quando o homem lhe entregou um pergaminho.

- Tsunade-sama me pediu para lhe entregar isso, e que fique em sigilo pelo bem do nosso País - Sakura confusa pegou o pergaminho das mãos do ninja, que desapareceu deixando somente algumas folhas em torno de um pequeno redemoinho.

Observou com detalhes o documento em suas mãos e olhou para os lados e principalmente para Kankurou, ela suspirou ao vê-lo dormir calmamente. Com passos leves ela caminhou até a porta e trancou para que ninguém entrasse.

Depositou o pergaminho em cima de sua mesa e desfez o selo, abrindo o documento rapidamente. A cada linha lida por ela sua expressão mudava, estava ficando atônica com a mensagem de sua Hokage.

**Prezada ****Sakura**:

_Tenho mais uma missão para que cumpra, mas não interrompa os cuidados médico em relação ao Kankurou, que será de grande ajuda. Caso já esteja ao término do tratamento peço que prolongue para que permaneça em Suna. Então vamos direto ao ponto:_

_Recebi uma mensagem do Kazekage me informando de que romperá a aliança com o nosso país, o fez sem ao menos identificar o motivo de tal atitude. Sua missão é descobrir o porquê desse rompimento, mesmo ele nos dando um prazo para fazê-lo. Não importa o que te peçam para fazer, os obedeça mesmo que seja algo que seja contra seus princípios. Você é nossa única esperança. Estamos desconfiados de que Gaara está sendo manipulado, pois verifiquei rasuras em sua escrita._

_PS: mantenha esse documento em absoluto sigilo._

_Aguardo respostas._

**Hokage****Tsunade**.

Sakura engoliu em seco, não acreditando no que acabara de ler. Por sentir as pernas bambas, ela se sentou na cadeira e o pensamento voou. Enquanto estava em Suna não percebeu nada que pudesse colocar os dois países em uma corda bamba, Gaara sempre a tratou com respeito e nunca rejeitou atenção. O que havia acontecido para ele querer romper essa forte aliança com Konoha? Aliás, ela sempre estranhou as constantes reuniões com o conselho do país, e a maioria dessas reuniões era Baki quem promovia, sempre á noite. No outro dia Gaara aparentava estar mais cansado e com uma expressão incomum. Por um certo momento, sua mente fixou-se em Baki, e percebeu que de fato algo estava errado.

Olhou para seu paciente que ainda dormia tranquilo na cama e suspirou por ter de deixá-lo, uma nova missão lhe haviam dado e ia aproveitar o dia para fazer suas primeiras investigações. Primeiramente ia começar com a suposta "vítima": o Kazekage.

"_Perdoe-me Kankurou"_ Decidiu fazer os exames em Kankurou no dia seguinte, mesmo ele estando a mercê de evoluir para um caso mais grave, mas Konoha era o seu lar e precisavam dela agora.

Destrancou a porta do quarto e saiu rapidamente.

Caminhava a passos rápidos na penumbra do corredor da mansão Sabaku, o tapete aveludado dificultava sua caminhada.

Ao chegar no escritório do Kazekage, bateu na porta com cautela fazendo um barulho discreto. Ouviu somente um '_entre_'. Abriu a porta e entrou no cômodo.

Observou a sua volta e não deixou de notar os imensos quadros pregados na parede cor creme, alguns acompanhados de algumas rachaduras, provavelmente fotografias dos antigos Kazekages da vila. Olhou para o homem a sua frente, que estava atento com os documentos: às vezes passava as mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos e massageava as têmporas em sinal de cansaço. Era incrível a paciência que ele tinha em assinar todos aqueles pergaminhos, se fosse Tsunade já teria rasgado e jogado a maioria fora.

Gaara sentiu alguém o observar e encarou a garota a sua frente que estava estática; analisou a expressão da ninja e se sentiu contrariado com aquele olhar, estava tirando sua total atenção das papeladas.

- O que quer, Sakura? - Despertou de seus pensamentos quando Gaara lhe dirigiu a palavra. Ignorou a decoração exótica do escritório do Kazekage e caminhou até o mesmo.

- Bom... eu notei que ultimamente você está agindo muito estranho, aparentando cansaço e sonolência então, o que há? - Sakura foi logo ao assunto, odiava enrolação. Mas logo depois ela se sentiu envergonhada por invadir assim o espaço e a privacidade do Kazekage. Seu corpo tremeu quando ele parou de assinar alguns documentos e jogou a caneta na mesa, a encarando.

- Não sabia que se preocupava comigo - Respondeu o Kazekage se levantando da cadeira, dando a volta na mesa e caminhando até a ninja médica. - Achei que me odiasse por causa da morte de Chiyo - Sakura engoliu em seco com a proximidade dele.

- Me preocupo sim, Kazekaze-sama - Ela disse com as maçãs totalmente rosadas - Eu nunca te odiei, foi uma fatalidade. O importante é que você está vivo.

- Chega dessas formalidades Sakura - Ele disse se encostando na mesa e cruzando os braços.

Ela tinha que admitir que Gaara estava agindo de forma esquisita novamente. Sempre conversou com ignoraqncia. Definitivamente aquele não era o Gaara que ela conhecia. Ele estava amavel e... gentil.

- Desculpe - Aquele olhar profundo sobre ela estava provocando sensações estranhas em seu âmago, Gaara poderia ser frio e rancoroso mas não deixava de ser um homem provocante e... perigoso. Balançou a cabeça se amaldiçoando por ter esses pensamentos, ele era o Kazekage e ela estava apenas iludindo a si mesma - Me preocupo porque não sou somente médica de Kankurou, sua também. Cuidei de você enquanto estava debilitado, e o mínimo que pode fazer é me dizer o que está acontecendo com você pra... - A garota calou a boca com a mão, quase deu uma bola fora, iria falar sobre o pergaminho enviado por Tsunade. Suspirou se torturando mentalmente por quase acabar com os planos.

Gaara ficou confuso com toda aquela falação, não entendeu o modo de agir da garota. Achava que ela deveria descansar mais e trabalhar menos.

- Eu estou bem Sakura, obrigado - Respondeu sem desviar o contato visual.

Sakura sabia que ele estava mentindo, dava pra notar isso em seu físico; suas olheiras eram mais nítidas e havia emagrecido, provavelmente perdera noites e noites de sono.

- Não está! - Disse ríspida e se aproximou mais dele, a respiração do homem se contrastava com a sua e os olhares se encontraram - Sei que estou sendo chata por invadir assim sua privacidade e trabalho, mas sou médica e vejo que você não está bem! Não é de hoje que estou notando isso em você desde as reuniões que tem com o conselho á noite, não minta Gaara - Dessa vez ela não utilizou formalidades e se sentiu estranha em conversar dessa maneira com um homem tão poderoso, além de usar sua profissão como desculpa para verificar o que sucedia nessas reuniões tão sigilosas.

- Quer mesmo saber o que está acontecendo, Sakura? - O rubor preencheu novamente suas bochechas aos vê-lo se aproximar mais, seus narizes chegaram a se tocar com a proximidade demasiada. Seu estômago se agitava deixando-a nervosa. A respiração lhe faltava aos pulmões com o aroma do perfume suave que emanava dele, era realmente tentador, principalmente se tratando de uma mulher carente e solitária... fazia um bom tempo que ela não se envolvia com um homem por causa de seu trabalho e por permanecer em Suna. Saia as vezes, mas na companhia de Temari, que infelizmente estava em missão no Pais das Águas.

- Quero sim - Respondeu firmemente analisando aqueles olhos cor de jade sobre ela. Suas pernas amoleceram quando ele tocou sua cintura, um calor indescritível invadiu seu corpo com aquele toque. Sua mente a contrariou quando ele a puxou para mais perto de si, colando seus corpos.

- Seja minha.

- Quê? - Seus olhos se arregalaram com aquela revelação, mas no fundo sua mente viajou naquela proposta, seu corpo a traia, o desejando. O corpo amoleceu quando ele aproximou seus lábios de seu ouvido.

- Durma comigo - Disse baixinho provocando arrepios por toda extensão de seu corpo - Você me deixa louco, Sakura - Colocou algumas mechas rosadas atrás da orelha da ninja, queria sentir o aroma doce de cerejeiras dela – Aceite.

_"Não importa o que te peçam pra fazer, os obedeça mesmo que seja algo contra seus princípios"_

As palavras de Tsunade tomavam posse de sua mente; se ela aceitar com certeza terá total privacidade para descobrir o que estava acontecendo, se negar estará tudo acabado. Ele estava chantageando ela. Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo.

- Aceito - Respondeu decidida. O Kazekage afastou sua cabeça e a encarou. Um sorriso surgiu de seus lábios com a resposta, baixou o olhar para os lábios rosado da ninja que estava totalmente vermelha com aquele gesto, ela ia ser sua até quando quisesse.

Sakura fechou os olhos ao vê-lo se aproximar, apesar de todo o ocorrido, ela ansiava em sentir o gosto do beijo dele, o gosto do homem mais temido pelas nações.

Os dois se afastaram gradativamente quando ouviram batidas na porta. Gaara voltou para sua poltrona e se sentou.

- Entre - Disse começando novamente a assinar os documentos.

Sakura agora tinha absoluta certeza de que Gaara não teria sequer coragem de desfazer a aliança com Konoha. Será que tinha sido ele mesmo quem escreveu aquele pergaminho? Tsunade lhe dissera que as letras estavam rasuradas, alguém podia muito bem falsificar a letra dele.

Sua atenção foi totalmente tirada com aquela presença, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha ao vê-lo caminhar até o Kazekage com mais e mais documentos e aquela cara séria. "_Baki_". Após investigar Gaara, ira persegui-lo como se fosse um bandido foragido da justiça.

Deu as costas para os dois presentes no escritório sem ao menos se despedir do Kazekage, ela caminhava lentamente em direção a porta olhando o ninja asqueroso de soslaio. Baki a deixava irritada, não entendia porque ele transmitia esses sentimentos maldosos em seu coração, devia ser por ele sempre estar contra a aliança com Konoha, mais um motivo para desconfiar do homem.

- Sakura - Ela girou seus olhos para encarar o Kazekage - As 19:00 no meu quarto.

Balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo e encarou Baki mais uma vez antes de sair daquele lugar: o modo como ele a olhava era como se ela fosse um tipo nojento de inseto! Ignorou-o e abriu a porta saindo logo em seguida.

Caminhava pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de Kankurou para ver como ele estava, mas seu pensamento estava longe, agora ela tinha que ficar atenta aos passos de Baki e de Gaara. O coração palpitava no peito a entristecendo: algo dizia que Baki estava por trás de tudo, poderia até estar utilizando algum jutsu para manipular Gaara, ou até mesmo tentar manipulá-la através dele. Ela teria coragem de fazer sexo com o ruivo para ter o luxo de obter respostas? Sentiu um friozinho na barriga só de imaginar aquelas mãos macias percorrendo pelo seu corpo. Começou uma briga constante com os seus desejos.

Abriu a porta do quarto de Kankurou e entrou, fechando-a atrás de si e encostando-se a ela. Olhou para a cama e o Sabaku ainda dormia tranquilamente. Olhou para o relógio que estava na parede, marcava 17:30. Suspirou pelo tempo estar indo rápido, não entendia o porquê mas sua mente queria se livrar logo dessa situação complicada... será que seria só hoje? Será que Gaara iria querê-la apenas por uma noite? Seu coração doía no peito com essa hipótese, não que ela o amasse, mas já havia quebrado a cara varias vezes por ilusões amorosas, ela se apegava com facilidade e poderia muito bem se apaixonar.

Esticou a musculatura bocejando e resolveu descansar um pouco, acordou muito cedo para preparar o café da manhã do Sabaku doente.

Deitou em uma cama ao lado da de Kankurou, pegou um despertador e colocou para despertar 16:30, seu sono era tão profundo que era provável que não acordasse até esse horário. Por fim adormeceu.

Se assustou com o despertador e o desligou rapidamente, se esticou na cama e coçou os olhos, um friozinho que entrou pela janela lhe arrepiou a pele. Se levantou e caminhou até a janela, o céu totalmente tomado pelo tom laranja lhe chamou a atenção, a lua enfeitava o anoitecer que era belíssimo, ficou maravilhada com a beleza do deserto. Fechou a janela e puxou as cortinas, olhou para seu paciente que ainda dormia. Ela suspirou por ter feito isso com ele, mas infelizmente sua missão havia mudado de rumo.

Saiu do quarto de Kankurou, antes apagando as luzes e o cobrindo com um cobertor para protegê-lo do frio.

Foi até seu aposento que ficava ao lado e ao adentrar o cômodo obscuro se dirigiu até o banheiro, uma chuveirada seria ótima para relaxar os músculos cansados. Começou a desabotoar seu jaleco e colocou em um cestinho de roupas sujas; aos poucos foi retirando toda a sua roupa, ligou o chuveiro sentindo a água quente percorrer por toda a extensão de seu corpo, aliviando o cansaço de um dia cheio.

Ao término se enrolou na toalha e saiu do banheiro. Algo em cima de sua cama lhe chamou a atenção, um embrulho de presente. Sem hesitar pegou aquele embrulho, na fita estava pregado um bilhete, ela puxou o pequeno pedaço de papel e leu:

"_Quero __que __use __está __noite_"

O coração disparou no peito ao ver que Gaara lhe mandou aquele presente. Com a curiosidade tomando posse, ela pegou o embrulho e desmanchou o belo laço de fita vermelho que envolvia o papel de seda branco. Se encantou com o belo conjunto de lingerie: era vinho e todo bordado com linhas douradas.

Se enxugou rapidamente com a toalha e caminhou até a escrivaninha, pegou um creme que ela usava de costume e passou pelo corpo: um perfume magnífico também caia bem.

Com um brilho radiante no olhar ela vestiu o conjunto de lingerie. Observava suas curvas se destacarem perfeitamente com os traços daquele tecido, Gaara realmente sabia como deixar uma mulher feliz com o próprio corpo.

Caminhou até o guarda roupa e pegou um roupão e se vestiu, suspirou sentindo as borboletas no estômago se agitarem. Aproximou-se da porta e apagou a luz de seu quarto. Segurou na maçaneta e abriu devagar, esticou a cabeça e olhou para os dois lados do corredor, cautelosa, e saiu do quarto trancando a porta.

A sorte de Sakura era que o quarto de Gaara era do lado de Kankurou, assim não teria que revirar aquela enorme mansão correndo o risco de alguém pegá-la no flagra.

Ao chegar em frente à porta ela bateu com cautela. Após ouvir um "entre" ela abriu a porta e entrou no quarto.

A garota ficou estática, paralisada. A cena que acabou de presenciar a deixou totalmente encabulada: Gaara estava somente de toalha, o tecido branco cobria somente seus atributos deixando visível os belos músculos trabalhados, os cabelos vermelho totalmente molhados com algumas mechas que pendiam naqueles belos olhos que a encaravam.

"_kame-sama...!_" Ela tinha que admitir, Gaara era um homem maravilhoso, capaz de deixar qualquer mulher cair aos seus pés.

Sakura se aproximou dele desamarrando a fita do roupão. Abriu devagar provocando o ruivo a sua frente.

Gaara observava o corpo delineado sendo perfeitamente enfeitado com aquele conjunto de lingerie, deu alguns passos para frente se aproximando da médica sem desviar os olhos do corpo da mesma. Ela ficou vermelha com aquele olhar malicioso sobre ela.

- Está linda - A garota tremeu quando ele se aproximou dela, sabia que estava se arriscando se aventurando dessa maneira... mas não ligava para isso, uma paixonite a mais não faria diferença. Um sorriso saiu de seus lábios, adorava ser elogiada.

- Obrigada pelo presente - Disse ainda envergonhada. Gaara pousou a mão em seu rosto sentindo toda a maciez daquela pele - Se eu fizer o que me pede, promete que vai contar tudo o que eu queira saber? – Ele balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo e aproximou mais seus lábios e fechou os olhos, a respiração quente e ofegante da garota brincava com os seus sentidos.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prontinho gente, nova fic postada, espero que tenham curtido. Assim que possivel posto a continuação. Agora que tal uma review, me !<strong>


	2. Mistério!

Aqui está mais um capítulo pronto, espero que gostem.

Obrigada decoração pelas reviews, elas me incentivaram a continuar, por isso nunca deixe de comentar.  
>BOA LEITURA!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MISTÉRIO!<strong>

* * *

><p>Os lábios doces se aproximaram lentamente. Sakura fechou os olhos ansiosos para sentir o gosto dele, não entendia o porquê de estar assim com essas novas sensações, mas um romance com um homem bonito durante sua estadia em Suna não era uma má idéia, principalmente se esse homem for o suposto Kazekage da Vila.<p>

O coração disparou no peito quando sentiu os lábios dele selarem os seus, abriu a boca para aprofundar o beijo sentindo a língua invadi-la. Um gemido abafado saiu de seus lábios quando Gaara a empurrou na cama ficando por cima dela e acariciava seu corpo com aquelas mãos macias, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Percebeu que a toalha havia escorregado do corpo do jovem e não se importou, pelo contrário, sentia seu corpo tremer com a sua excitação.

Gaara começou a desprender o fecho do sutiã de Sakura sem deixar de beijá-la, o gosto dela era tão doce quanto o aroma que exalava de seus cabelos rosados. Retirou o sutiã do corpo delineado e jogou em qualquer canto do quarto.

Sakura ergueu suas pernas fixando no quadril de Gaara, ela gemia com aquela boca perfeita colada na sua, devorando-a intensamente tirando totalmente o resto de sua razão, ele era, de fato, um homem perigoso e sensual, capas de deixar qualquer mulher maluca apenas com a pressão de seu beijo que tirava suspiros inaudíveis. Arqueou a cabeça para trás quando Gaara apertou um de seus mamilos, os seios rosados preenchiam perfeitamente as mãos masculinas que acariciava em movimentos circulares o bico do peito.

Gaara desceu a mão passando pela barriga lisinha da kunoichi descendo até sua virilha onde parou. A ninja tremeu só de imaginar o próximo passo dele e agarrou nos cabelos ruivos como se tivesse pedindo para fazê-lo. Seu corpo implorava por seu toque em sua intimidade.

O Kazekage direcionou a mão para o lado e parou no meio das pernas de Sakura sentindo sua excitação na calçinha, puxou o tecido fino para o lado e começou a massagear o clitóris. Sakura apertou mais suas pernas no quadril de Gaara e gemeu com os toques dele que a deixava louca, murmurando palavras eróticas entre os lábios quentes prensados aos seus.

O ruivo separou o beijo e cessou os toques quando ouviu batida na porta, olhou para a kunoichi perdida em luxuria abaixo de si. Sakura bufou de raiva ao perceber a intenção do ruivo.

– Ah não – Ela disse fogosa e puxou o ruivo selando seus lábios nos dele, que quebrou de imediato – Você não vai fazer isso, né? – Sakura disse mordendo o lábio inferior, era ridículo deixá-la na mão assim, neste estado.

– Perdoa-me, Sakura – Encarou as esmeraldas brilhantes e saiu de cima da rosada – Vou ver quem é, já volto – Colocou um roupão e caminhou até a porta. Sakura suspirou e cobriu o corpo com o lençol, constrangida com a atitude de Gaara. Era só o que faltava, ele provoca seu corpo e sai.

O Kazekage abriu a porta e viu Baki. Encarou o rapaz.

– Kazekage-sama, você esqueceu a reunião, vim aqui atrás de você porque estão todos irritados a sua espera – A voz de Baki saiu rouca e ríspida. O ruivo suspirou lamentando o ocorrido.

– Vou me trocar, vai indo na frente e avisa para esperarem mais um pouco – Baki apenas acenou com a cabeça e se afastou da porta dando passos suaves pelo corredor.

– Sakura – A kunoichi olhou para ele já adivinhando suas palavras – Vou ter que sair.

– Puxa Gaara, logo agora – Fez beicinho para o ruivo após dizer tais palavras, seu corpo ainda estava quente e necessitando do calor dele. Sakura se levantou e caminhou até o ruivo sem desviar o contato visual – Outra reunião? – Perguntou vedo-o colocar seu manto de Kazekage. Gaara olhou para ela.

– Sim, tinha me esquecido – Respondeu num tom mole. A kunoichi segurou em seu braço e o encarou direto.

– Por que essas reuniões Gaara? – O ruivo aproximou seu corpo colando ao dela, sentiu a menina tremer com a proximidade, afinal, ela ainda estava sobre o efeito de seus toques. Maldito Baki!

– Não é nada demais Sakura, são projetos novos para nossa Vila, não se preocupe – Ela piscou varias vezes, suas palavras não a convenceu.

– Mas há essa hora – Apontou para o relógio que estava na parede que marcava 20:30 – Normalmente as reuniões com o conselho acontecem na parte da tarde não é, pelo menos é isso que acontece em Konoha – Sakura se amaldiçoou por ter a língua solta, mas ela precisava falar.

– Sim, mas somos muito ocupados durante o dia e decidimos fazer isso a noite – A kunoichi não tinha idéia do que realmente estava acontecendo, então ela decidiu ir direto ao ponto.

– Gaara, você seria capaz de romper a aliança com Konoha? – Perguntou gradativamente, sem rodeios. O ruivo ficou surpreso com a pergunta da garota.

– Porque perguntou isso Sakura? – Ela engoliu em seco, mas era necessário.

– Não sei, veio assim do nada na minha cabeça – Disse totalmente corada com a sua própria ousadia.

– Não – A kunoichi arregalou os olhos – Konoha é muito mais que um aliado, jamais faria uma coisa dessas – O ruivo afastou-se dela e antes de sair, encarou a garota – Nos vemos depois.

Sakura suspirou depois vê-lo sair e fechar a porta atrás de si. Algo muito grave estava acontecendo e ela precisava descobrir. Pegou seu roupão que estava no chão e começou a se vestir rapidamente para segui-lo.

Após sair do quarto, caminhou devagar pelo corredor e decidiu ir até a sala de reuniões, tinha que ter um jeito de ouvir a conversa entre eles, mesmo Gaara dizendo que as reuniões eram sobre os projetos para melhorar o país, mas isso não convenceu a garota que suspeitou de algo por trás disso tudo. Eles podiam muito bem inventar essa historia para tomar proveito e ter total domínio sobre o ruivo, porque Gaara seria incapaz de desfazer a aliança com Konoha, isso era um fato!

Sakura, após ver Baki em um dos cômodos, afastou imediatamente o corpo e prensando-se na parede, esticou a cabeça lentamente e viu Baki, aparentemente fazendo um chá. Ela não podia deixá-lo ir para essa reunião, afinal ele era o principal suspeito, até mesmo líder da façanha.

Tomou coragem e entrou na cozinha.

Baki, após vê-la, escondeu uma xícara que estava em suas mãos e afastou o corpo devagar ate a janela.

– Boa noite, Sakura – Baki jogou o liquido pela janela tomando muito cuidado para que a ninja não visse.

– Boa noite, Baki – Respondeu para o homem que não tirava os olhos de cima dela que estava apenas pegando um copo de água.

No entanto, ela percebeu que ele havia jogado algo para fora e fez de tudo para que Baki não percebesse. Sakura não era nenhuma garota ingênua, mas muitos achavam que ela era incapaz de detectar algo. Pobres coitados, as aparências enganam.

– Desculpe-me Sakura, mas eu tenho que ir, a reunião já vai começar – Falou o homem caminhando até a porta.

– Mas você não vai levar o chá – Sakura disse após ver a jarra na mesa com algumas xícaras.

– Estou atrasado, volto depois pra pegar – Afastou-se da garota rapidamente saindo da cozinha.

Sakura correu até a janela e olhou para baixo, murmurou palavrões após ver uma imensa arvore, com certeza não ia dar para pegar um pouco do liquido porque as folhas estavam secas, com certeza já havia secado por causa do sol escaldante e o calor intenso. Olhou para o lado e viu a xícara, bufou de raiva por não ter nem mesmo uma gota. Seu pensamento voou naquele ambiente enigmático, se Baki jogou o liquido fora, isso significava que a vida de Gaara estava em perigo.

Saiu rapidamente da cozinha e correu pelo corredor, precisava informar isso a sua Hogake imediatamente.

Ao chegar à sala dos correios, pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever, sua mão tremia durante a escrita, estava muito preocupada com Gaara, não queria que nada acontecesse com ele.

Ao término, pegou um gavião e colocou o pergaminho dentro que um recipiente que havia nas costas do animal, em seguida caminhou até a janela e soltou, torcia para que a mensagem chegasse o mais rápido possível.

* * *

><p>Em Konoha, Tsunade olhava aflita para o horizonte da sacada, a preocupação era visível em seus orbes cor de mel, afinal, se algum inimigo descobrisse que Konoha não era mais aliada a Suna as coisas iam ficar feias.<p>

Arqueou a sobrancelha após ver, ao longe, um pássaro se aproximando. Esticou o braço e o animal pousou, ela imediatamente correu para o seu escritório e retirou o pergaminho do recipiente. O selo de Suna chamou sua atenção e suspirou, ou era a resposta de Sakura o algum recado de Gaara.

Tsunade desfez o selo e abriu o pergaminho rapidamente começando sua leitura:

**Tsunade-sama,**

_Fiz o que me pediu e investiguei o caso, mas os resultados não são bons porque o Kazekage seria incapaz de desfazer a aliança com Konoha. Porém, Baki me chamou a atenção pelo seu modo de agir e acho que ele está dopando o Kazekage com algum chá de ervas extremamente forte, porque ao me encontrar com ele na cozinha, disfarçadamente, jogou o líquido pela janela. Depois disso, saiu deixando a bandeja com o chá na cozinha, dando uma desculpa esfarrapada que estava atrasado para a reunião, mais uma sem sentido assim todas as noites. Não deu para averiguar o líquido porque já havia evaporado por causa do clima do deserto. Informo-te se tiver mais informações._

_Atenciosamente, Sakura Haruno._

Tsunade enrolou o pergaminho e apertou com força não acreditando nas palavras de Sakura, se Baki estivesse por trás disso, algo muito ruim poderia acontecer.

– SHIZUNE! – Gritou com fúria o nome da ninja que empurrou a porta do escritório adentrando o local.

– Sim, Tsunade-sama.

– Traga o Shikamaru aqui, agora!

Shizune saiu às pressas do escritório da Hokage e foi a procura do ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>

* * *

><p>Tai ai amoresss, pensando seriamente em colocar ShikaTema já que vou usar Shikamaru daqui pra frente, mas vamos ver né, vai depender de vocês.<p>

Reviewssss


	3. Missão ao estrategista

Desculpem pela demora amores, eu sempre enrolo na hora de escrever e deixo tudo pra ultima hora, mania irritante essa a minha ¬¬

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Ficou curtinho mas eu gostei ^^  
>BOA LEITURA!<br>BETA: Lirit (obrigada florr)

* * *

><p><strong>MISSÃO AO ESTRATEGISTA<strong>

* * *

><p>Olhava atenta pelo lado de fora da janela, sentada no parapeito. Mexia as mãos tensas sobre a madeira aparentemente velha, suas unhas batiam calmamente sobre o assento fazendo um som discreto; estava preocupada demais para ficar sentada atrás de uma mesa tendo que analisar milhares de papeis. Suspirou, angustiada e ansiosa. Shikamaru ainda não chegara ao seu escritório e isso não estava fazendo bem ao seu estado emocional. Precisava de alguma forma ajudar Sakura nas investigações em relação ao Kazekage que corria sérios riscos nas mãos de seus subordinados que, agora, não eram confiáveis. Principalmente Baki, seu sucessor mais fiel. Bufou, exasperada por ele estar agindo de maneira estranha. Poderia muito bem usufruir do cargo atual para armar uma cilada para o ruivo. Vai saber o que ele pretende com isso...<p>

Confuso demais.

Girou as pupilas cor de mel para a enorme porta; Shikamaru adentrou o local sendo acompanhado por Shizune. Tsunade voltou para sua poltrona e se sentou, cruzou os braços na mesa e suspirou um ar fino.

- Preciso que vá a Suna em uma missão muito importante – Fechou os olhos e seus pensamentos vagaram, preocupada com sua pupila. Seu coração estava disparado no peito temendo perder a aliança tão forte que havia entre Suna e Konoha – Ao chegar lá, procure por Sakura que ela lhe explicará o motivo de sua presença.

"_Hã?"_ Shikamaru arqueou a sobrancelha desentendido. Mas que missão? E quanto aos dados legais? O que fazer para completá-la? O moreno estranhou todo o mistério que rodeava as palavras da Hokage, ela normalmente relatava com precisão o que tinha que fazer na missão fornecida, mas mesmo assim manteve-se quieto.

Seus olhos escuros pairaram sobre um papel que lhe fora entregue, a mão alva de dedos finos segurava o objeto que fora direcionado a ele. Sem hesitar, pegou-o e abriu, pondo-se a ler.

O silencio reinou naquele cômodo tétrico. Agora Shikamaru entendia o porquê do sigilo, aquela era de fato uma missão que necessitava eficácia, destreza e inteligência, além de ser muito perigosa.

- Consiga o máximo de informações que puder – Ele apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente e, mais uma vez, não disse nada em relação à missão – Assim que descobrir junto de Sakura o real motivo dos acontecimentos, me informe para que eu possa tomar as providências – Shikamaru dobrou o papel e colocou no bolso. Lançou um olhar decidido à Hokage antes de sair da sala. Por ser um ninja observador notou preocupação nas pupilas brilhantes da mulher, que vez ou outra passava as mãos nos cabelos e olhava para fora. Sua expressão era mesmo esperada, Konoha não podia ter uma baixa tão repentina na questão de alianças com outros países, principalmente Suna.

Ele virou as costas para a loira e caminhou a passos calmos até a porta.

- Shikamaru – Ele olhou para trás deparando-se com o olhar atento e submisso – Cuidado.

Sorriu de canto. Logo para quem Tsunade pedia precaução? Ele, especialista nesta área assim como em estratégicas básicas de batalha, com certeza iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo em Suna.

* * *

><p>Sakura estava deitada em sua cama, aguardando o retorno do jovem Kazekage. Tinha que saber o motivo da reunião - mais uma sem sentido. Suspirou sentindo a ansiedade tomar posse de si, aquele silêncio mórbido era tudo o que precisava para colocar sua mente no lugar, porque agora Shikamaru estava indo para Suna ajudá-la na missão e isso a acalmou um pouco.<p>

O pergaminho sigiloso que recebera há pouco de um dos ninjas ANBU estava em suas mãos. Ela amassou o pedaço de papel por entre seus dedos ainda sem acreditar que Baki estava traindo seu Kazekage, dopando o jovem durante as reuniões com chás preparados por ervas ainda desconhecidas, afinal, tinha receio de que essas ervas fossem prejudiciais.

Olhou para o lado quando passos ecoaram pelo corredor.

"_Gaara"_.

Levantou-se da cama e correu até seu guarda roupas pegando um roupão. Vestiu e caminhou até a porta abrindo-a e saindo logo em seguida.

Sentiu a pele arrepiar por causa da brisa fresca que vinha de uma das janelas do corredor. Olhou para a porta do quarto do ruivo e suspirou, colocando a mão no coração e sentindo-o bater acelerado. Como ele estava? Será que foi dopado? Mesmo tendo a vaga sensação de que Baki jogara o chá assim que ela entrou na cozinha, ele ainda poderia voltar ao local já que deixou a jarra com as xícaras em cima da mesa.

Diante de si, estava o quarto de Gaara. Esticou a mão para bater no pedaço de madeira, mas hesitou, estava nervosa demais.

Encostou-se na porta e olhou para o teto. Gaara não merecia passar por tudo isso, não merecia uma traição tão severa vinda de seu subordinado mais leal. Fechou os olhos amaldiçoando todos aqueles que o queriam mal.

Sakura assustou-se, sentido o corpo cair para trás levemente. Tentou segurar-se na fresta da porta, mas foi impossível. Inclusive teve uma de suas unhas quebradas na tentativa de evitar a queda, certamente abriram a porta com ela encostada.

Sentiu-se cair bruscamente, entretanto o piso do quarto estava macio demais para ser um simples azulejo, além de quente e... Arregalou os olhos assim que ergueu sua cabeça, deparando-se com jades intensas e profundas. Palavras? Eram impossíveis de serem mencionadas naquele momento diante daquele que atiçou seu corpo algumas horas antes. Ela fechou os olhos em agonia quando Gaara se mexeu abaixo de si, ficando em uma posição um tanto comprometedora. Seu corpo estava ficando trêmulo e seu cérebro lento, os toques aveludados e prazerosos ainda permaneciam em seu corpo, deixando-a mais atiçada diante de seu assento confortável e quente.

Gaara ficou surpreso com a presença da garota, principalmente com o modo em que estavam; o corpo esguio e delicado por cima do seu, seu quadril no meio de suas pernas, as madeixas com um aroma adocicado pendiam sobre seu rosto. Murmurou palavrões quando resolveu mover uma de suas pernas, pois um gemido baixo e suave passou por seus ouvidos deixando o jovem num estado constrangedor.

Sakura o encarava direto, aqueles olhos que a hipnotizaram naquele ato quase promíscuo, as mãos delgadas que acariciaram sua cintura fina, os lábios quentes que beijaram seu pescoço e lábios com fervor. Ah... Aqueles lábios carnudos e saborosos que a fizeram ficam sem fôlego. Ela não conseguiu mais se segurar. Não conseguia mais se conter com aquele corpo musculoso totalmente a sua mercê. Ela o sentia mesmo que oculto; duro e difícil.

Pecaminoso. Seu corpo e lábios eram o caminho para a perdição.

Sem hesitar, quebrou totalmente o pequeno espaço que havia entre eles e selou seus lábios nos dele. Seus dedos finos e delicados agarraram os cabelos escarlates evitando que ele escapasse, evitasse o beijo, embora não tenha sido o que aconteceu. O beijo foi correspondido por ele de imediato, suas línguas se entrelaçavam num ritmo frenético e quente.

- Mas... O que é isso? – Os dois separaram rapidamente o beijo e olharam para o dono daquele timbre. Sakura quase teve um ataque, Temari estava parada na porta boquiaberta com os dois pombinhos no chão, se agarrando em uma posição, digamos, prazerosa.

Sakura levantou-se rapidamente e segurou a mão de Gaara ajudando-o a se levantar. Ajeitou os cabelos e o roupão que trajava.

- Temari, não é o que você está pensando, isso tem uma explicação – Sentiu-se vergonhosa diante daquela situação. Fora pega aos beijos com Gaara no chão do quarto dele, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas enquanto tentava se recompor do acontecido.

- Certamente tem – Temari sorriu com a expressão que Sakura e o ruivo tinham em suas faces perante ela.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>

* * *

><p>Agora que tal uma review, ajuda muiittooo na hora de escrever, afinal, não custa nada né ^^<br>Kissuss a todos!


End file.
